How Dare She!
by DreamsRWhatUMakeThem
Summary: This is a contemporary monologue, from Helena's perspective. From A Midsummer's Night Dream Act III Scene II. This is were Lysander and Demetrius fall in love with Helena because of a love potion. This is my first ever fanfiction, so please read and review.


**A/N: Hey Everybody, thank-you so much for taking the time to read this. I'm so grateful. Please leave a review to let me know where I got it right and where need improvements. This is a contemporary monologue from the perspective of Helena from A Midsummer's Night Dream; Act III Scene II. This is where Lysander, Demetrius fall in love with Helena because of a love potion. However, Helena believes the Lysander, Demetrius and Hermia are Just playing a cruel joke on her. I have made this a modern setting by having this scene occur at party where there are two guys hitting on Helena, but she knows that they don't like her. The names have also changed to make it more modern Demetrius is now Dean, Lysander is now Leo and Hermia is now Harmony. Once again thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget – DREAMS ARE WHAT YOU MAKE THEM!**

* * *

You know how I was going to what was supposed to be the coolest part of the year, right? Well, guess where I ended up sitting. Outside in the cold, on a freezing hard seat!

I'm not sure why I even bothered to go. I mean seriously, it was not like Dean was actually going to notice me. Especially not while Harmony was there. He wasn't even hiding his crush on her, he was practically drooling.

Oh, did I tell you? Harmony and Leo are running away tomorrow, to get married! I know right, no runs away and gets married these days, at least not when you are seventeen!

Dean is so naïve! He knows that Harmony is in love Leo, yet still he follows after her like a lost puppy.

Ahhhhh! This is so frustrating, I can't I be as pretty as Harmony. Don't start giving that rubbish about, oh you are really pretty in your own way. I've heard that enough to know that it is a lie.

Anyway, Harmony hates Dean and she treats him like a flea that she can't get rid of. Yet still he has a huge crush on her and hangs of her ever word. She is so lucky to have two guys falling all over her. While I have none.

As I was sitting there I heard the back door slam. I turned around to see the last person I expected to see on his own, Leo. That made me suspicious. I had no idea why he was coming out her on his own. He should have been in side dancing with Harmony. At that point I was secretly wishing that it was Dean coming out to look for me. I know crazy, stupid thought.

When he sat down next to me, I was really tempted to get up and walk way. But I didn't want to be rude.

That was until he started to hit on me! Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first. Actually I don't know how Harmony fell for him. His flirting really need some work. Do you know what he said to me? He goes: _"You look hot tonight, like a sunrise."_ How bad is that. He can't even come up with something original.

I was still really confused. Um, he has a girlfriend, who he is planning to run away with tomorrow. And I am, or actually now, was the best friend of the girl. Did he really think that I was going to stand for that.

I seriously thought that he was joking, yanking my chain so to speak. I told him to just leave me alone, I was in no mood for this rubbish. I mean, it's not like I live under a rock, I knew that he was in love with Harmony.

That was when Dean, decided to show his face. I have to admit that when I first saw him that my heart soared. But it was not long before it plummeted… again.

That was because started hitting on me too. Don't get me wrong, it felt great. Until I remembered that this was not a dream and that only moments before Leo had been hitting on me.

I was really starting to get angry and annoyed. What was their problem, it's not like I have ever done anything to them.

But what really did it for me was when they started to argue over me. I'd had enough.

I was about to start yelling at them, to tell them to cut it out. When Harmony herself walked into the situation. She walks right into the middle of Dean's and Leo's fight, turns to Leo and demands to know why he left her on the dance floor by herself.

Then something must have clicked in her head, and she realised what was going on. She does not believe what Leo is saying to me.

And then I got it, she was in on this too. They had come up with a conspiracy, to humiliate me at the party. I just guess it was lucky that I was outside on my own and not inside where everyone could have seen this go down.

I could not believe it, still can't actually that Harmony was part of this. After everything we have been through together. We have been best friends since we could walk. We have slept over at each other's house so many times that it is like a second home. How could she have done this to me?

But then to throw salt in an open wound, she started to blame me. As if I could get Leo and Dean to do anything to Harmony.

But I know the truth, I know that it was her that sent them after me, to hit on me and mock me. Just to rub it in that she has two guys and I have none.

How could she do this to me?! How dare she.

But she was still adamant that it was not her and that she had no idea what I was talking about. But whatever, I no longer cared and still don't care what they have to say.

They can keep at this game that is obviously making them happy. I no longer give a damn what they have to say.


End file.
